


The Missed Opportunity

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Unknown feelings, respect, seige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Brienne are under siege, as are their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missed Opportunity

Brienne asked Podrick to wait outside the tent and then strode in, trying to calm her nerves. She hadn’t seen Jamie in the gods knows how long and she was nervous. She couldn’t understand why, her palms were sweaty and she felt a little light headed.

“Jamie, it's been a long time. How are you?” Brienne asked, subtly looking him up and down. He was still as handsome as he had been when she’d last seen him. She smiled a little, too nervous   
to let herself relax. 

“Well, I’m at a siege, so same old situation.” Jamie replied. He couldn’t help but look at her, her face shone with such pride and beauty. He had always admired that despite being so much different from other women, especially the ones back home, she always looked amazing. She seemed to have a aurora of strength that people picked up on. It had certainly helped him in times of doubt when they had travelled together.

Their eyes met, and lingered. They unconsciously moved closer, both yearning to touch the other. Knowing if they did they could not stop themselves from giving into the desire they both felt. 

Brienne started to take off her sword, “I am returning this to you. I have kept Sansa safe, I have achieved my mission.” She looked steadfast at the clasps, trying not to feel sad at the loss of this item. The only thing she had to remind her of Jamie. 

He reached out to stop her, grabbing her gloved hand. “Stop,” he said, his hand lingering on hers. “Its yours, its always been yours.” He looked at her and their eyes locked. They were so close they could feel the breath hot on each other’s face. He pulled her hand away from the sword, letting it fall and he slowly removed her glove. He threw it to the ground and started to stroke her hand. She stared at him in amazement and horror. She seemed trapped by his touch. 

He looked into her eyes and said, “That sword will always be yours.” He wanted to say, ‘And so will I’ but he stopped himself. He wanted her so much but he didn’t want to burden her with the weight of his troubles. He couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Come back and eat with me later, we will talk and catch up.” 

“I would be charmed, but I have to do something first.” Brienne replied, shaking herself out of her shock. She explained about her quest to gain the black waters support for Sansa, Jamie agreed to let her talk to them. All the time she was explaining she couldn’t help but think about when her father had tried to find her a husband, how terrible it had felt when no-one wanted her. It had taken so much to get back up and become what she was now. Could she trust Jamie, she had doubts about his sincerity, he was the king slayer after all. 

As she departed the tent she went to speak to him, “I will warn you, if they will not be convinced my loyalty lies with Sansa’s kin.” She hated to put her loyalty first, it felt like she was using it to protect herself. 

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Jamie replied, he genuinely wanted her to come later. Maybe they would even be able to talk about whatever these feelings were that seemed to fill him both with such dread and hope. 

*24 hours later*

As Jamie stood over the water that led away from the castle he revelled in his swift victory and tactics, but he couldn’t help but regret not seeing Brienne again. He had wanted to sit, talk and drink with her so much. As he looked over the dark horizon he saw a boat emerge from the castle. He stood erect, it was Brienne and Podrick! She saw him and waved, he waved back. They both looked sadly at one another, reflecting on the opportunity that had once again let slip through their fingers.


End file.
